See you soon
by LibraCaelis
Summary: The story of how Alex met Drew and developed that brotherhood bond hey had; and the fact that it even surpassed the life s limits. Because it never was a goodbye, it never was a farewell. (Translation of Hasta Pronto)


**Hey guys! This is the English version of my Magisterium fic, for the non Spanish part of the fandom. Enjoy the feels ride, since it's not a one-shot! Magisterium isn't mine; it belongs to Holly Black and Cassandra Clare.**

When Alex met Drew, it was for the Magisterium admissions. The Iron Trial, which everyone had to pass for getting in. He had arrived a little earlier, so he had to wait for the rest of the cited kids. Distracted, he ruffled his wavy hair and started to walk around, trying to not get too further. He didn't like his hair, so he used some air magic to ruffle it some more. It was a trick that he had trained since a while ago.

Between thought and thought, he heard a weird noise. Suspicious, he tried to hear the noise again and when it happened, he realized that it was a whinny. A horse in the middle of the city? That was strange, and curiosity had taken over his body, so he followed the horse's supposed noises, that he went silent after a while.

Alex was getting desperate, he couldn't find it. But when he was looking around for the last time, he saw the horse (more than a horse, it was a pony). A delicate and joyful chuckle was lost in the breeze, it came from the jockey. Amazed, Alex saw that it was a kid who looked younger than him, no more than ten years old. He had messy and brown hair, very pale skin and a lot of freckles on his face, which it was ornamented by a genuine smile and very blue eyes. He seemed to be enjoying the stroll quite a lot. Alex liked him, that little one seemed to be docile and kind.

"Hello!" he greeted, making the kid to almost fall from the pony in surprise. "Ah… sorry! I scared you…"

"D-don't worry" the boy muttered, blushing. He had to be very shy. "I'm not used to older people talking to me."

"Your pony is very cute" said Alex, while getting delicately closer to the creature. He touched the spot over its nose, and the animal huffed softly. "Is it yours?"

"Yes… I'll go to an Equestrian school someday" said the youngest, puffing his chest proudly, "it's one of my biggest dreams."

"Is that so? I hope you accomplish it" commented Alex, suddenly feeling stupid. "U-um, I'm Alexander Strike, but you can call me Alex."

"Andrew Wallace, but you can call me Drew! I hope you don't get bored about me Equestrian conversations" he laughed lightly. Alex started laughing as well.

"Don't worry; I like to hear about these things, they give me curiosity."

As soon as Drew hopped down from his pony and sat on the grass beside Alex, they started the typical introductory conversations: their likes, where they lived, the foods they didn't like, their pets, etcetera. Drew's eyes were sparkling he was sure that older boy had easily climbed to be one of the best persons he had ever met. He explained the polo and horse riding competences to Alex, some things about the races, and some other things, like how he met his pony and other stuff about its life.

Alex was feeling relieved. At school, people were close to him because he was smart, always with a grade of interest in their intentions. But this little one had introduced him into his world with no interests instead. He even confessed that to him, which Drew simply replied with a pat on the back and a bright smile.

He didn't know how much time did pass, but he suddenly caught Drew looking at the end of the street. "Ah, my father…"

Alex turned around and he almost fainted. He had the Master's robes. "Gotta go, Drew, see you later!" after he said that, he turned on his heels and started running.

Drew felt a happiness shock all over his body. "Did you see that?" he asked to his pony. "I've made a friend!" he exclaimed, hugging his pet's neck.

Alex instead, ran to the door so fast, he tripped where the Masters were greeting the other children. He used some of his magic to prevent himself from smashing onto the ground, making a discreet cartwheel. Some boys cheered for him, amazed.

"Thanks, thanks, I'm the best in Gymnastics" said Alex between nervous chuckles. He hurried and entered the place without wasting any more time.

What the boy didn't know in that day was that Master Joseph saw the way he flickered his wrist while falling, and that the freckled and friendly boy was very happy to know someone who finally didn't laugh at his likes and didn't frown at them.

The second time that he saw Drew in that period, it was when he was about to go to the Magisterium.

"I came to say farewell to my father but now I came for you" said the freckled boy, smiling with his typical shyness.

"If I can, I'll try to mail you" commented Alex, smiling warmly as he ruffled Drew's hair. He liked him a lot.

The brown haired boy gave him his address, and the older one noted it down on a small block.

"Great, we will keep in touch this way. I gotta go."

"See you later!"

It wasn't a goodbye or a farewell, it was a see you soon.

Alex hopped into the bus, waving at Drew from there, and saw Master Joseph getting on as well, giving him a small shiver, and even more when he turned to him. "Alex Strike…"

The boy immediately straightened up. "Y-yes…?"

It was a small silence before the Master's expression softened. "Thanks for befriending my son."

"Y-you're welcome, Master" Alex muttered, nervous but proud. "It's okay if I send him letters?"

"Of course it is" the other one replied, helping Alex with his baggage, which it fell from his hands.

"Look out!" the boy shouted, flickering his wrists and stopping the bag in the air and making it float until it reached the compartment. He smiled sheepishly at Joseph. "Sorry."

Brushing the thing off with a gesture of his hand, the Master excused himself and checked the rest's baggage. Alex sat by the window and saw that Drew was still there, and when they met each other's gaze, the younger boy waved his arms while shouting "See you later!"

It definitely wasn't a farewell.

 **Leave a review if you liked this first chapter! It's not a literal translate (I even added the moment when they say their full names-) so it got easier to me. I hope you like it and please tell me if there are any grammatical mistakes. Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


End file.
